Suggestions
by deconstruct
Summary: Hermione gives Ron suggestions on working with Pansy.


"Oh Ron, you shouldn't let Pansy do all the work. You should take charge and tell her what to do," Hermione suggested.

---

_Tell her what to do, _those words lingered in Ron Weasely's head as he makes his way into the library to meet up with his assigned Potion's partner, Pansy Parkinson. _Like she would listen to what I have to say_, Ron thought. He walked towards the last rows of bookshelves, where he turn to the side and walked down the end of the aisle and took a seat in front of Pansy.

"You're late," were the first words that came out of her mouth.

"Aw, Parkinson, I had a nice day also," Ron retorted.

"No time for your immature jokes, _Weasel_. I will not get another bad mark because of something you did or did not do,"

"I did not choose to be your partner for the year,"

"Like I had a choice? Now, crack open those books _I've_ found and start taking notes. I expect that we will be here for quite a while, seeing that you're moving as fast-paced as a slug. I'm sure you're particularly familiar with slugs, amirite Weasely?" Pansy sniggered.

Ron glared at her, pushed back his chair so he can lean back and place his feet on the table. Five minutes pasted, and he had been reading the first sentence over a dozen times. _Tell her what to do_, those words surrounded his thoughts again. Maybe he should have some say in the assignment.

"Eh…" Ron struggled to find the correct words to tell Pansy. _I'm not afraid of Parkinson_, Ron thought, _of course not. Why would I be? Parkinson can be nice, when she wants to anyway. What's the harm in suggesting something, I'd just say Hermione thought of it._

Ron closed the book and took his feet off the table, still sitting in his chair a feet away from the table.

"Tired already, Weasely?"

"Err…no. Actually I was thinking about something. Well actually Hermione was the one who thought of it." Ron stammered, trying to not look so nervous. He noticed that Pansy looked at him with one arched eyebrow.

"And what have Granger suggested?"

"Well she said, that this is a group projected and I should also have a say in what we do. So, if you can tell me what to do. Euh, I should be able to tell you what to do. You know. Equal saying in the assignment, or something of the like…" It came out a bit sloppier than what Ron had hoped.

Ron's eyes were fixed on Pansy as she made her way out of her chair and filled in the space between the table and Ron's chair. _Too close for comfort_, Ron thought. Yet, Ron had an urge to pull her past his comfort zone. Looking down Pansy's body, he noticed a few things about her. She filled up quite nicely, through the years. Her shirt just buttoned up enough to past the dress code, yet still revealing what good puberty has done to her. Skirt rolled up a couple time, just long enough so that nothing _too_ bad shows. Ron pulled his eyes back up to Pansy, who, is still looking at him with an arched brow.

"And when have you listened to any of Granger's suggestions?"

"Well, Hermione usually have some good suggestions you know." Ron said stupidly "One time…"

He was not able to finish that sentence as he found Pansy straddling his lap, which he found that it was not as excruciating as he thought it would be. In fact, he quite liked the position she was in. _No, I did not just think that, _Ron quickly said in his head.

"I agree…" Pansy whispered, eyed fixed on his, centimeters away from his face. Ron can smell her scent of cinnamon.

"What?"

"I said, I agree with her suggestion." Pansy's head move back a little, Ron thought she was going to pull back. But instead he found her lips placed near his ear. Her hands placed on his broad shoulders.

"Tell me _Ron_," Pansy said, "what do you want me to do?"

Ron closed his eyes and dropped his head back, which rested on the dusty library books. And without thinking he replied, "Kiss me."

His eyes flashed open, right after he said those words aloud. He scrunched up his face and began to lift one hand to slap his forehead, when a pair of soft lips came in contact with his. As an immediate reaction, his eyes flickered shut and his hands, as if they were magnets, attached to her hips, pulled her closer.

He felts her hands slide to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. She slid her small, soft hands up and down his chest. His hands moved up, under her shirt and rubbed his thumbs on the side of her, her skin much softer than what he thought it would be. Lips never removed from each other, as their hands moved about.

She pulled back, much to Ron's dismay. Both panting, she looked into his eyes, with no sign of regret, only a customary smirk on her face. She then rested her head on his shoulder, her nose nuzzled against neck.

Most of the students have left the library, the firelight blown out. But in the last aisle of the library sat Ron and Pansy; with a pinch or a sound that escape either of their lips, they would start up over each other again. Books left untouched for the rest of the night.

_Must remember to thank Hermione._

-fin-

A/N: None of these characters belong to me.

I hope you guys like my first story. Ron/Pansy is one of my favorite ships, and there aren't enough stories out there! (:


End file.
